Key
Key, is the robot created by Colin Doc to protect his daughter Noa. History Key was created by Colin Doc after the failed experiment of Tornado. Tornado misused his powers but was imprisoned by Creator. While Colin was building a new future guardian, Creator tried to reprogram Tornado but failed. After this Creator locked Tornado up in a Containment Unit. However Colin succeeded in building Key and unlike Tornado, Key was rather nice and sweet. Colin locked Key on his island so Noa could be protected there when she could live there. However because the island was destroyed Key could not protect younger Noa but only older Noa much later. Despite the fact that Noa can protect herself Key comes to her assistence when its needed. Despite his small size he has proven to be a fairly strong opponent, as he was once able to defeat The General and scare away Amset Ra albeit both times as KeyBoat Personality Key sleeps much and protects many secrets and Noa. Key completes any assigned mission giving to him. Powers and Abilities Key is also quite strong. He's known for tackling opponents like Meko and Neko down easily, despite there larger size. Key was given a set of nature amulets. This set was the second set of amulets as Tornado also has this set. As he was the first Guardian and Key is the second. These amulets give Key the ability to use Electric, Ice, Fire, Water, Grass and Normal type attacks. In addition to that Key can use several blast and shooting type attacks. Key does not posses the Air Amulet that Tornado does posses, but he does not posses the Normal Amulet that Key posseses. Key can release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, he can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. Key has the power to project concentrated beams of matter or energy, for a destructive amount of damage. The result of the beam can be concussive, dispersive or explosive. He can fire a dispersive beam blast of ice energy that can freeze the opponent without knocking the opponent back at all. Key posseses enhanced agility and flight. With the both of these skills, he can keep up with the fastest foes and effectively dodge even the strongest attacks. Thanks too Key's four eyes, he can see in all directions at once. Key can change form depending on his eye. His Orange eye is his main eye and does not have any special powers. Key's Yellow eye is his scanning eye. With this eye he can scan the location for items or opponents. Key's Blue eye is his speed eye. In this eye he changes his humanoid form to a somewhat plane/rocket form. His leg reverts to his back and his arms point to the same direction as the leg. This form increases his speed and agility but somewhat lowers his defenses. In Key's Red eye his form does not change. This form increases his attack, defense, speed and agility but he loses control over his powers. He rarely uses this form as he can be a little destructive because he mostly uses his Aura Storm attacks which power is also increased. When he has regained sanity, he will briefly pass out for resting. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Aura Storm: Key's chest starts to glow aura colored and he unleashes a powerful bluish beam attack to his target from his chest. This attacks requires a small and quick reload and as such cannot be used continuously. Only in Key's Angry Form he can use in continuously but that makes him crazier. *Tri Attack: Key's eye glows its respective color while the end of its 2 arms glow their own repective color and strikes the target with a simultaneous three-beam attack. This attack may also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis. Weakness/Resistance When someone does an Electricity Attack on Key's back, he faints Key lacks physical strength and defenses, making him rather fragile in direct combat. In Angry Mode Key becomes destructive and crazy. Trivia htrhrthr Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Guardians Category:Fusions Category:Heroes